Spooky Adventures
by chenchenchenchenchen
Summary: It started as a normal Halloween night...with Takao crossdressing. Next thing they knew, Takao and Kai were lost in the middle of a creepy forest, in the middle of Halloween night, with a full moon, and stuck with an annoying blabbermouth, who seemed to have a bigger motive than annoying the heck out of them...TyKa Halloween Twoshot Special!


**Hey guys, here is the first half of a twoshot Halloween special that I been writing for the last few days. I am going to try to make this as scary as possible, which won't go well because I never can help myself from adding in funny lines by characters.**

 **Anyway, sorry that I have not been updating lately, but things have been really crazy with school and all. My life is not the best right now and things are falling apart (some things literally). But you don't care and you want to just read this so I will now shut up and let you read:**

* * *

 _This is a tale about a teen and his friend's (note, singular) adventure during the spookiest night of the year, Halloween!_

 _It started as a normal Halloween day, with a little bit of cross-dressing…_

* * *

"Hey, Takao!" Max greeted as they walked home, "What are you going to be tonight?"

"I'm going to be cosplaying as Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z!" Takao chirped.

"Cool! I am going to be Facebook!"

Takao sweatdropped, "How are you going to be that?"

Max grinned, "You'll see!"

They were nearing the Kinomiya dojo, "Anyway, see ya later!" Takao ran into his house.

"Bye bye!" Max said waving.

* * *

Takao smiled, "Finally, time for trick or treating!" He opened his closet door and saw that his costume was gone and something else in its place! He grew an anime vein, "ONIISAN!"

Hitoshi peeked in the room, "What is it Takao?"

"What. Is. THIS?!" Takao took out the outfit.

"What you will be wearing of course!" Hitoshi said cheerfully,

"No! No way, no! I am not wearing this!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!

"No, I'm not!"

"It looks good on you," said Hitoshi and pushed it back to Takao,

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"It's a dress!" Takao exclaimed pushing it back.

"So?"

"SO?! I'm not wearing it! And you can't make me!"

"Don't challenge me!"

"I'm telling you! You CAN'T make me wear it!"

"Just put on the damn dress…" Hitoshi growled,

Downstairs, Grandpa could hear the two arguing about something, "Well that's the first verbal fight I've heard in a long time. Wonder what's causing it."

The brothers continued to argue for another 2 hours until one of them gave in.

"See? You look wonderful!" said Hitoshi, half teasing.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Takao exclaimed with a large anime vein.

"Careful, I paid a lot for that dress," said Hitoshi and Takao only growled. The dress was (enter description of the dress here (I suck at describing dresses) Let's just say the dress is blue.) and the to Takao's dismay, Hitoshi forced a blue ribbon in his hair, which tied his ponytail together, with a golden band with fake jewels on his head. He wore blue heels, which Takao knew that this was a punishment for something he did not even know.

"I am cross-dressing for crying out loud!" Takao cried,

"Hey, if girls can wear guy clothes, I don't see why we can't do it the other way around," Hitoshi said a matter of factly,

"Then you do it!" Takao snapped,

"I'm not gay."

"Yes, you are! You are with Brooklyn!"

"But I am bisexual. You are gay." Hitoshi pointed out,

Takao growled, "Grr…"

"DING DONG!"

"Oh no!" Takao tried to escape. Unfortunately, those damned heels did not let him get far, "Stupid lady stilts," Takao muttered as anime tears rolled down his face.

Hitoshi grabbed Takao by his ankles and dragged him out of the room.

"Gah! Oniichan I can walk!" Takao complained,

"Takao? Is that you?" Max's cheery voice came from around the corner.

"No! Don't come! I look horrible!" Takao cried,

"Come on!" Rei's voice came, "You are Vegeta! It's probably not that ba…" Max, Rei, Hiromi, Daichi, and Kai appeared from around the corner. Daichi was dressed as DJ Jazzman, Kai was dressed as a knight, with a sword in one hand; Rei was dressed like Lie Ren from RWBY, and his hair was in a long ponytail, Max was dressed like a book with a face hole cut in it, the words 'Facebook' written in blue below his face, and Hiromi was dressed like Coco Adel from RWBY.

"Uh…" They all stared, their jaws dropped.

"I am presenting to you, Princess Taka!" Hitoshi sniggered. Everyone, but Kai, who just smirked and stared, burst into laughter.

Hiromi took out her phone, "Say cheese!" She smirked, "#Halloweenfail…and post! Ooh, 15 likes already!"

"I would kill you but these heels are tight and hard to walk in…" Takao growled,

"But you are supposed to be Vegeta!" Daichi snorted,

"Change of plans! He is now a princess!" Hitoshi said,

"Oh my highness, you look lovely…" Kai smirked as Takao blushed deeply.

Takao stood and brushed himself off, "Let's just go trick or treating already…"

"Yeah, let's go!" Max and Daichi cheered as Hiromi and Ray nodded,

* * *

"DING DONG!"

Max, Rei, Hiromi, and Daichi eagerly held their bags up as the door opened, "Trick or treat!"

A man dressed in a white trench coat and black pants, his eyes green eyes were coated in mascara and wore an orange haired wig which the hair was combed to the side and a hat on top (guess who this is). He gave candy to Max, then Rei, then Hiromi, then Daichi, then he gave candy to Kai, who Hnn-ed; and then he turned to Takao and wriggled his eyebrows, "Hello darling…you look intoxicating."

Takao blushed, "Really? You look um…not as bad either." They both did not notice Kai's death glares or growls.

"Hm…extra candy for someone who looks just as delicious." The man winked as he gave Takao some candy. He took his hand, "May I have your name, my sweetheart candy?"

Takao blushed deeply, "Well…hehe...I'm…"

"Takao, come on." Kai hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling away from there.

* * *

"Kai stop! Wait! Ow! I can not run in these heels." Takao said, escaping Kai's grip, "What's your problem?!"

"That man was flirting with you!" Kai said angrily,

"Really? I thought he was being nice!" Takao pouted angrily/cute and innocently,

Kai sweatdropped, _You are too innocent to get what really is going on around you. Well, I guess that is why I fell for you._

"Anyway, if he was flirting, why do you have a problem with it?" Takao asked with an arched eyebrow, but a sign of hope in his eyes,

"I uh…" Kai racked his brain for something, "...I do not want your heart to get broken by some idiot, then have _you_ running to _me_ crying."

"Oh…" Takao looked down sadly.

Kai felt a pang of pain and guilt in his chest at his sad impression. Then, he realized something, "Where are the others?"

"Um…" They looked around. They were in a creepy forest, a full moon being the only source of light.

A sound of a wolf howling in the distance made Takao jump, "W-what was that?"

"A wolf, Takao, a wolf," Kai said, but he was equally terrified.

They walked through the forest. They heard a twig snap to their right and they looked and saw nothing, "Uh…what was that?" Kai asked,

"A twig, Kai, a twig," Takao smirked and Kai just glared at him.

"Ok, I get it, just shut up." Kai said, "Where is your phone? We can call the others."

"I left it at home, you?"

"Home…"

"Great, just great. We are lost in the middle of a forest, on Halloween, and a full moon is out, and we are lost!"

"You said that twice." Kai saw something ahead of them on the ground.

"What the heck?" Takao said when he also saw it.

On the ground was a girl, about the age of 13 years with short black hair just past her shoulders with a streak of light blue in her bangs and tan skin. She was dressed in witch robes with black boots. She seemed to be asleep, or DEAD (XD, I cannot write scary stories! Forgive me!).

"Is she dead?" Takao asked, nudging the girl with his foot.

Kai glared at him, "She is breathing, so what do you think?"

"I am sorry! She just looked…deadish (yes, that is a real word)." Takao held up his hands in defense.

"Hey! I know I am ugly, but no need to call me deadish!" Snapped a voice.

"Gah!" Takao and Kai jumped back in surprise and fear. The girl's eyes snapped open, revealing brown eyes, and the girl sat up and glared at them,

"You are not so pretty yourself, you know." She said, crossing her arms.

"Thank you!" Takao said gratefully,

"You look like a boy," The girl said bluntly, pointing at Takao.

"Um…I am a boy…" said Takao with a sweatdrop,

"Ooh really? You look like a top heavy girl!" The girl chirped.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Takao grew an anime vein and tried to strangle the girl, but Kai held him back,

"Takao, she is only 13! Don't get frustrated with her!"

"I am 12!" The girl said glaring at Kai,

"Whatever…"

The girl stroked her chin then pointed at Kai, "Hey, you look familiar…are you Kai Hiwatari?"

"Yes…"

"...And you are Takao Kinomiya?" She pointed at Takao.

"Yup! Beyblading world champion!"

"Ok, cool…" The girl smirked. _Step 1 is complete, finding the targets, step 2, get close to them._ "My name is Nikki! Nice dress Takao!" Nikki said cheerfully, earning a growl from Takao. "Say, what are you supposed to be, Kai?"

"Hn...a knight."

"And what are you supposed to be, Takao?"

"I was SUPPOSED to be Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z! BUT MY JERK-OF-A-BROTHER MADE ME BE A PRINCESS!" Takao stomped his feet.

"I thought I was the younger one here…" Nikki muttered and Takao just glared.

"Anyway, let's go, Takao…" Kai grabbed Takao's arms and turned to walk away, but was surprised to find Nikki in front of them.

Kai was confused, "How did you…?"

"Can I come too?" Nikki asked,

"No!" Takao snapped while Kai just glared at Nikki.

"Come on! Please?"

"Sorry kid, no means no," Kai said dully,

Tears filled in her eyes as she fell to the ground, her face in her hands, "I am a…(sob)...12-year-old girl lost in the middle of a…(sob)...creepy forest in the middle of…(sob)...Halloween night, with a…(sob)...full moon and you just leave me here to…(sob)...die? You…(sob)...jerk!" Nikki continues to sob as Takao and Kai exchanged uneasy glances.

Kai groaned, "Fine, you can come."

Nikki jumped up and smiled, "REALLY?! Thank you! You are the best!"

Kai rolled his eyes and just walked away, Takao grumbling, and Nikki skipping as they followed. _Step 2 complete! Well, sort of…_

* * *

"So Nikki," Takao asked, making an attempt at being nice to her, "What are you supposed to be?"

"I am the…" Nikki got a dreamy expression in her eyes and made a rainbow shaped motion with her hand, "...witch of love…"

Kai and Takao sweatdropped.

Takao coughed, "That's…um…interesting…"

"Hey, look up ahead!" Nikki exclaimed. Up ahead was a huge mansion (kind of like Malfoy Manor from Harry Potter). The lights were off and they noticed a curtain being moved. "Finally! Civilization!" Nikki dashed up to the mansion, somehow opened the door, shrugged, then ran in yelling, "Anyone home?" They watched as she disappeared into the darkness of the mansion.

"Nikki! Well, this is our chance to ditch her!" Takao said walking away, but Kai pulled him back,

"Are you kidding? She might get hurt in there, or even worse." Kai said,

"So?"

"So? If people find out that we let her get killed, then we will get thrown in jail for it." Kai said,

Takao looked at him blankly and Kai sighed, "We won't be able to Beyblade anymore."

"NIKKI, WE ARE COMING TO GET YOU!" Takao yelled as he walked towards the mansion, Kai following.

They entered, and the first thing Takao thought was, _It's dark._

The front door was slammed shut behind them making Takao and Kai jump. They were in pitch blackness and Takao was now getting scared, "K-kai?"

No one answered. "Kai? KAI?!"

Again, no one answered, as tears of fear filled Takao's eyes. He heard something move behind him and Takao turned, "Who's there?"

Once again, no one answered. Takao took a few shaky steps forward, hoping that Kai would come to him.

It seemed like there was no sound in the mansion, but when Takao listened closely, he heard whispers. Who was whispering, Takao did not know, though it seemed to be whispers of ghosts or the undead.

"Hi!" Came a creepy voice. The voice of a little boy (If you know FNAF 2, then it is Balloon Boy's voice.). Takao turned, "Show yourself!"

Nikki's voice screamed from somewhere in the house, "AH! HELP ME!"

"Nikki! I'm coming!" Takao dashed towards the sound.

* * *

Kai's eyes snapped open, "Takao!"

Kai sat up and looked around, "Where am I?"

He was lying on the wooden floor of what seemed to be a bedroom. Moonlight winked through the curtains, providing not enough light to see everything around him, but enough light to make out silhouettes of the objects in the room. There was a twin sized bed with a dresser. Yup, it was a pretty empty room.

Kai stood, _I have to get out of here, Takao might be in trouble._

He cringed as horrible thoughts entered his head. He would never forgive himself if Takao ever got hurt. Another thought enter his head: Where was Nikki? She wasn't with him, and he seriously doubted that she was with Takao.

Kai walked over to the door and easily opened it. _That's weird. It's as if the person who put me here_ _ **wanted**_ _me to escape._

He walked a few cautious steps when he heard Nikki's voice scream, "AH! HELP ME!"

"Nikki!" Kai dashed towards the origin of where the scream came from.

The scream came from what seemed to be the only lit room in the house. There were fancy leather couches, a single candle lit, and a huge carpet. Kai stood at the entrance of the room.

"Nikki! I'm coming!" came a voice. Takao dashed into the room, crashing into Kai, making the both of them fall over.

"Takao!" Kai hissed, sitting up,

"Sorry! It's not my fault you were in my way!" Takao said, crossing his arms. He looked around, "Where is Nikki?"

"Uh…"

The door behind them was slammed shut and the candle went out. Kai growled, "Takao, I am going to kill you."

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger...NOT! Hehe, don't kill me.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be shorter, but even scarier (I think (I do not have the whole thing planned, though I have the main idea)), and will have more Tyka (that one is definite), so please review and stick around til next time!**


End file.
